1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device, more particularly to an OLED device having pairs of separate anode elements connected through respective conductive bridging lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a display tile 2 of a conventional tiled display device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,897,855. The display tile 2 includes front and back layered structures 21, 22 disposed one above the other. The back layered structure 21 includes a circuit board 211 and a plurality of optional layers 212. The circuit board 211 has a bottom surface provided with a power connector 2112, electronic circuitry 2113 connected to the power connector 2112, and a plurality of first and second conductors 2114, 2115 connected to the electronic circuitry 2113. The front layered structure 22 includes a transparent glass substrate 221, a filter 222 formed on the glass substrate 221, parallel column electrodes 223 formed on the filter 222, a displaying material layer 224 formed on the column electrodes 223, and parallel row electrodes 225 formed on the displaying material layer 224. A plurality of first vias 23 are connected to the first conductors 2114 and extend through a first edge of the circuit board 211 and first edges of the optional layers 212 into the front layered structure 22 to connect with the column electrodes 223, respectively. A plurality of second vias 24 are connected to the second conductors 2115 and extend through a second edge of the circuit board 211 and second edges of the optional layers 212 into the front layered structure 22 to connect with the row electrodes 225, respectively. The column electrodes 223 are made from a transparent material of indium tin oxide (ITO) so as to permit light emitted or reflected by the displaying material layer 224 to pass through the column electrodes 223 and the glass substrate 221.
The aforesaid display tile 2 is disadvantageous in that the arrangement of the column electrodes 223 and the first and second vias 23, 24 is only suitable for a small size and rigid substrate (the glass substrate 221), and is likely to incur displaying problems, such as non-uniform light emission, poor displaying quality and dead spots (incapable of displaying), when using a large size and flexible substrate instead of the glass substrate 221. In addition, the column electrodes 223 made of ITO are fragile, and tend to break, which may cause a portion of the display tile 2 to lose its function.